


Safe Room

by ImSijik



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 웨스트민스터 테러가 벌어진 그 날 저녁





	Safe Room

“내일 아침에도 의회는 정상적으로 열릴 것입니다. 우리는 정상적으로 모일 겁니다. 런던의 시민들, 이 위대한 도시를 찾아온 전세계 사람들은 일어나서 정상적으로 하루 일과에 임할 것입니다. 기차를 타고, 호텔 방에서 나오고, 이 거리를 걷고, 자신의 삶을 살 것입니다. 그리고 우리는 함께 앞으로 나아갈 것입니다. 테러에 항복하지 않을 것이며, 결코 증오와 악의 목소리가 우리를 갈라지게 하지 않을 것입니다.”

 

“정말 대단하지 않아?” 테레사가 마지막 문장을 내뱉었을 때, 티모시의 입에서 작은 신음이 터져나왔다. “지금 거의 울 뻔 했다니까. 더 이상 눈물이 남아있는지도 몰랐는데 말이야.”

“제발 그만 둘 수 없어?” 두 대의 휴대전화에 동시에 메시지를 적으며 피오나가 말했다.

“자기가 쓴 스피치에 그렇게 감동하는 모습을 보는 건 뭐랄까, 우연히 남동생이 자위하는 걸 본 것 같달까. 역겨워.”

“솔직히 너도 감동했잖아. 안 그래? 만약 카메론이 저 스피치를 했다면 이렇게까지 감동적이진 않았을 걸. 물론 내 스피치가 항상 평타 이상이긴 하지만, 이건 정말 테레사니까 가능한 거라고. 저 문장을 저렇게 완벽하게 말할 수 있는 사람이 세상에 어딨겠어?”

피오나는 아랫입술을 말아 올린 채, 핸드백에서 울리는 제 3의 휴대전화를 꺼내들 뿐이었다.

“반응들이 확실하게 오나 봐.” 피오나 옆에 앉으며 티모시가 말했다. “플릿가 놈들 지금쯤 빨딱 섰거나 꽉 조여졌겠지.”

“닉, 미안하지만 그런 표현은 삼가줬으면 좋겠는데.”

“갑자기 부끄러움을 타네. 내 자위쇼가 그렇게 역겨웠어?”

“경찰이 죽었어. 그것도 의회에서. 복도 하나만 지나면 바로 테레사의 사무실이었다고. 그 경찰이 아니었으면 테레사가 죽었을 거란 말이야.”

“…미안. 난 절대 그런 의도로-”

“한숨 잘게. 여론조사 나오면 깨워줘.” 

피오나는 그대로 세이프 룸으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 창문 하나 없이 사방이 꽉 막힌 이 방은, 화이트홀의 모든 정치 동물들이 그러하듯, 공황상태에 빠진 고위 임원을 위해 준비 된 방이었지만 메이의 사냥개 남매에게는 쪽잠을 자는 용도로 쓰였다. 마치 해리 포터의 계단 아래 벽장을 연상시켰으나 침대에 안락의자까지 있다는 점에서 훨씬 호화스러웠다. 

피오나는 침대 위에 걸터앉은 채, 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 최대한 감정을 억눌렀지만, 긴급회의에서 봤던 현장사진들이 피오나의 머릿속을 엉망진창으로 만들었다. 그리고 상석에 앉아있던 테레사의 표정은 그야말로 끔찍했다. 그녀의 얼굴은 극히 차분하고 냉정했지만 아랫입술은 약한 경련을 일으키고 있었다. 충격을 억지로 누르며 자신의 일을 해내는 테레사는 분명 훌륭했으나, 피오나의 눈에는 그 모든 게 고통스러워 참을 수가 없을 지경이었다. 게다가 더 선(The Sun)에서 공개한 동영상은 얼마나 끔찍했는가. 우왕좌왕 하는 경호원들의 호위를 받으며 이 자동차에서 저 자동차로 휘청거리던 테레사의 모습이 그대로 담긴 영상을 보자마자 피오나의 머릿속에 가장 먼저 떠오른 생각은 애석하게도, ‘이걸 전국민이 보다니. 망했다.’였다. 테레사에 대한 걱정보다도 대중에게 약한 모습을 보였다는 생각이 먼저 떠오르다니, 피오나는 자기 얼굴을 한 대 때리고 싶었다. 하지만 테레사의 치프 스태프로서 그건 당연한 반응이었다. 테러리스트로부터 테레사는 지킬 수 없을지언정, 적어도 플릿 가의 들개들로부터는 지켜내야 했는데 순간의 걱정과 방심으로 그걸 놓쳐버린 스스로를 용서할 수가 없었다. 

피오나의 입 안 쪽에서 어금니가 어긋나는 소리가 들렸다. 그 소리를 들으며 피오나는 속으로 안심했다. 손톱 끝을 물어뜯는 것보다는 이 편이 나았다. 적어도 입 안은 보이지 않으니까. 그리고 이내 무릎 위에 얼굴을 박은 채 깊게 심호흡을 했다. 돌진하는 자동차, 칼, 피투성이가 된 경찰, 비명소리, 하나의 복도와 두 개의 문, 그 너머에 앉아있는 테레사의 얼굴이 머릿속에서 멋대로 뒤엉켰다. 

‘사냥개라느니, 근위병이라느니, 그런 말이 다 무슨 소용이야. 이렇게 아무짝에도 쓸모없는 걸. 그 자리에 그 사람이 있지 않았다면 틀림없이 테레사는 죽었을 거야. 그 칼에 찔리는 건 테레사였을 거라고.’ 

어금니가 기분 나쁜 소리를 내며 미끄러졌을 때, 세이프 룸의 문이 열렸다. 

“괜찮니?” 테레사였다. 

피오나는 고개를 들 수가 없었다. 테레사에게만큼은 결코 우는 모습을 보이고 싶지 않았다. 

테레사는 말없이 피오나의 곁에 앉더니, 그녀의 등을 쓰다듬어줬다. 서로의 머리를 기댄 채, 피오나의 호흡이 진정될 때까지 몇 번이고 등을 쓰다듬어줬다. 아주 작은 목소리로 ‘괜찮아’라고 속삭이며, 몇 번이고 등을 쓰다듬어줬다. 겁에 질린 아이를 달래는 엄마처럼 몇 번이고 다정한 목소리와 손길로 피오나를 달래줬다. 

“…미안해요.” 한참의 시간이 흘렀을 때, 피오나가 말했다. 

“네가 미안할 필요 없어, 피오나.” 피오나의 눈가를 닦아주며 테레사가 말했다. “네가 모든 걸 알 수는 없잖니. 막을 수 없는 일도 있는 거야. 그 사람의 죽음에 네가 죄책감 가질 필요는 없어.” 

‘죄책감 같은 건 느끼지 않아요. 오히려 그 사람이 죽어서 안심했는 걸요.’ 피오나는 차마 그 말을 내뱉을 수가 없었다. 이 모든 비극 속에서도 피오나는 테레사가 자신에게 실망하길 바라지 않았다. 절대로 거짓말은 하지 않겠다는 약속을 어기면서까지, 피오나는 침묵했다. 그저 테레사의 목에 얼굴을 파묻고 그녀의 체온을 좀 더 오랫동안 느끼고 싶다는 것 외에는 아무런 생각도 들지 않았다. 분명 오늘의 이 행동을 후회하리라는 걸 알면서도 피오나는 그렇게 침묵했다.


End file.
